Form Follows Function
by Bakageta
Summary: There is a reason for everything about Urahara Kisuke. After they both leave Soul Society, Yoruichi knows this better than anyone else. slight YoruichixKisuke


Form Follows Function

Bakageta

Summary: There is a reason for everything about Urahara Kisuke. After they both leave Soul Society, Yoruichi knows this better than anyone else. slight YoruichixKisuke

Warning: Soul Society and perhaps Arrancar Arc spoilers.

* * *

Urahara Kisuke was, when he held the position, one of the least superfluous Captains in the Gotei 13. Interestingly enough he was good friends with the most excessive and superficial Captain, Kurosaki Isshin. 

Everything he did, he did for a reason. He had created the Hyogoku to test his suspicions about Aizen, and when they proved true he made an untraceable gigai in order to have an excuse for fleeing and a means for both hiding and survival. He had retreated to a spiritually dense and unstable town in order to hide the reiatsu spike that occurred when he implanted the Hyogoku in an unsuspecting low rank Shinigami.

Everything about his appearance had a purpose. When he was Captain he wore his hair in an ugly style to keep it out of his way. When he was exiled he wore a hat to hide his face. He wore geta of slightly different heights to help him keep his balance on legs of different lengths, and Benihime became a cane to help hide his slight limp and to throw Soul Society off his tracks.

* * *

"You're going through with it, aren't you?" Shihouin Yoruichi asked as she stood panting in the open doorway to Kisuke's quarters. 

"With what?" Kisuke countered as he looked up from his bed where he was condensing his gigai into a manageable size.

"Don't 'with what' me Urahara. I know you were behind Isshin's disappearance, and now you've made your damn crystal and your damn gigai and you're leaving. Don't you dare insult me by saying otherwise." She was fuming but even so was quiet, she knew that success lay in silence.

"Fine," He sighed as he continued condensing the limp gigai, "I'm leaving. What are you going to do?"

"Go with you."

Kisuke looked up sharply. "No. You can't. You have duties, and family. You'll be missed."

"Hah!" She scoffed, "I've no more duties to leave behind than you do, and how can I have family when I am the last in a line of assassins?"

Yoruichi left out the part where _she_ would have _missed him_ when he implied no one would.

"I'm coming with you whether you like it or not, the Special Forces will be after you with or without me and you'll need me to be there covering your ass."

"And how can you be sure they won't find you, Yoruichi? They know your reiatsu, you're their Captain."

"They won't find me. By the time we're gone, I don't think anyone will be able to recognize me or my reiatsu, not even you."

"How?"

"An old clan secret, I can't say any more. Now hurry. I came as soon as Jyuushiro and Shunsui told me their suspicions. It is possible that we were overheard."

Kisuke nodded and stuffed the shrunken gigai into a traveling bag already filled with papers.

* * *

_It's gone downhill._ Yoruichi thought as she shunpoed with Kisuke over her shoulder in a fireman's carry. His femur was broken, a true testament to Soi Fong's strength. The girl had walked in after overhearing Jyuushiro and Shunsui, assumed Yoruichi had apprehended Kisuke and promptly let her guard drop as much as she ever did. Yoruichi had taken her chance and grabbed the collar of Kisuke's haori and barged past Soi Fong dragging her friend behind her. Soi Fong reacted as swiftly as she was able and had turned and landed a powerful kick on Kisuke's left leg. 

"I'm going to find a place to rest." She said over her shoulder and descended into the forest at the Soukyouku cliff's base without waiting for an answer.

* * *

"Normally," She said when they reached a small covered clearing and she had laid Kisuke down on the leaf litter, "I would tell you how stupid you are right now but that can wait until we get outta here." 

"You can still stay here." Kisuke said, wincing as he shifted his leg.

"Yeah, and face inquiry? I think not."

"Just letting you know you had the option."

Yoruichi scoffed and left it at that. "I'm going to heal your leg as much as I can and then I'm going to disguise my reiatsu"

Kisuke nodded and braced himself before Yoruichi set his leg as best she could and immediately began healing his leg. She finished in twenty minutes.

"It's not the best but it'll have to do." Then she closed her eyes and willed her reiatsu to be small. She pushed at it with her mind until she could feel it, along with her spiritual body shrink.

When she opened her eyes again she was much lower to the ground and Kisuke was gaping at her openly.

"C-cat!" He stuttered.

"What!?" she demanded then stopped in shock at how deep her voice was.

Kisuke who had sat up after she had finished healing him had fallen back over and was struggling to be quiet while in the clutches of a giggle fit.

"Are you quite finished?" Yoruichi asked after Kisuke had stopped laughing and was gasping for breath.

"Yeah..." He managed between gasping breaths.

"Good," She replied, looking every bit like a snooty, put-off cat. "You've got to open the Senkai-mon. I don't know how well I can manipulate my reiatsu like this."

"Don't worry, I've got someone else for that." And then he pressed a small button on a key chain he had pulled from a hidden pocket.

There was a breeze and Jyuushiro and Shunsui appeared using shunpo.

"Wear these." Kisuke said, shoving metal bands to his friends while he stood up. "Put them on your wrists and they'll hide your reiatsu signature."

They both nodded and kneeled down four feet apart. After slipping the bands on, with some difficulty on Shunsui's part, they placed their hands down and called the gate up.

"Kisuke," Jyuushiro called over the noise of the pulsing reiatsu "Good luck."

Kisuke nodded and was about to leave when Shunsui called out.

"What's with the cat?"

"Dunno, she just followed me."

All Yoruichi could do was roll her eyes as they ran through the gate.

_**Notes:**_

- The femur is the strongest of all the bones in the body, Because of this it is very impressive that Soi Fong could break Kisuke's with one kick.

-A fireman's carry is when you hold the other person over your shoulder. Their hips are on your shoulder and the hand on the same side as the shoulder they're on is on their lower back steadying them and the opposite hand is on their legs at the knee joint also steadying them.


End file.
